


Evermore

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-War, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard celebrate their silver anniversary
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Kudos: 2





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crqstalite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crqstalite/gifts).



“What are you up to?” Kaidan asked Lily as he walked into the living room, fixing his tie.

Lily looked up from the photo album in her lap “Oh, I was just feeling nostalgic.” she answered, running a wrinkled hand down the page with their wedding pictures on it. She looked much different now, her bright red hair now styled into a bob and back to her natural black, she had mellowed out over the years, not as hot headed but still just as opinionated. Kaidan had remained the same though, still as patient as ever, his jet black hair slowly graying. It looked good on him and unlike her he made no moves to dye it, not that he needed to.

“Hard to believe it’s been twenty-five years huh?” He said as he sat next to her. 

“I'm kind of surprised.” she told him.

“Yeah?” 

Lily nodded “Yeah I mean...I was really difficult in the beginning.” she said, earning a laugh from her husband “I would’ve given up if I were you.” 

“Hmmmm.” Kaidan looked at the various pictures they had on the mantle, pictures from their wedding, pictures of their daughter Ashley and the group photo from the party they threw during the war “I thought about it.” 

Early in their relationship that might’ve hurt, but after years of being married, of never once doubting Kaidan loved her, she appreciated the honesty. That they were both secure enough for that kind of honesty. “Can’t say I blame you.” 

“But,” he leaned back on the couch and draped an arm over the back of it “I'm glad I didn’t give up.” 

Lily giggled “You never did back down from a challenge.” 

Kaidan shook his head, smiling “And you know what Lil? You’re worth it.” he told her, looking into her chocolate brown eyes, making her blush and she turned her gaze back to the photo album, Kaidan looking through it with her, “Yeah, greatest challenge of my life,” they stopped at a picture of Ashley at her first day at Grissom academy, Kaidan wasn’t exactly thrilled about her going, he knew it was ran by the Alliance but so was Jump zero and he didn’t exactly have happy memories of that place and he didn’t want his daughter going through what he did. It took Kahlee, Lily and her friend Jack to convince him it was safe before he finally agreed. “and the greatest reward.” they moved onto a picture of Ashley as a baby “it’s been a good ride.” 

“The best.” She whispered as Kaidan kissed her head. 

Ashley hurried down the stairs, putting on her pearl earrings “Hey mom, was it okay I used her red lipstick?” she asked as she walked into the living room, abruptly ending their moment. The older she got the more she resembled Lily, from her general facial features to the way she talked, they often liked to joke that Aiden wasn't the only one with a clone.

“Sure, go ahead and take it with you, I'm far too old for it.” 

Ashley rolled her eyes “Pfft, whatever mom, but if you don’t want it I'm more than happy to take it off your hands.” 

Lily chuckled “All yours.”

“Yay!” she cheered “now let's go.” she said as she put her heels on.

“Someone’s in a rush.” Kaidan joked as he and Lily stood up. 

“I spent like a month planning this shindig okay? Besides, aunt Ash and uncle Aiden will be there and I haven’t seen them in a minute.”

“I have to ask though, why a party?” Lily asked, stopping Ashley at the door.

“I’ve always admired your and dad’s relationship, I’m the only one among my friends whose parents are still married, so yeah maybe it’s an anniversary to you but not to me, for as much as you two bickered I never worried you’d be getting a divorce because you never went to bed angry, my friends always talked about their dad sleeping on the couch or their mom taking them to stay with their grandparents but I never had that and I’m grateful.” she turned to look at them “and like...I don’t think parents should stick it out for their kids but that’s never the vibe I got, and if that is the case you’ve done a damn good job at hiding it.” She said, earning a chuckle from her parents.

“Well rest assured that isn’t the case.” He told her as Lily wiped her eyes.

“I figured.” She said, taking the keys off the hook “now if you’ll follow me, I’ll be your chauffeur for the evening.” she said with a curtsey, skipping ahead of them to the garage.  
“She’s clearly your child.” Kaidan said with a chuckle as he took Lily’s hand in his.

Lily laughed “My mini-me.” she leaned against her husband’s arm, there wasn’t as much muscle as there used to be, it was hard for either of them to completely give up exercise but lifting weights had stopped a while ago. “I love you Kaidan.” Lily said softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, he still kept his beard as neatly trimmed as he did during the war and she loved it and she was half convinced that’s why he did it. 

“I love you too Lil.” he whispered “until the end of time.”


End file.
